Sasuke le psychopathe
by Oreli
Summary: Apparemment ça ne vas pas fort entre Sakura et Sasuke... Y'a scène de ménage dans l'air. Humour au rendezvous pour cette songfic humoristique sur la chanson « psychopathe » de Bénabar.


**_Sasuke le psychopathe _**

**Autatrice :** Akai-La-Milie, psychopathe aussi XD

**Disclamer:** Heu, vu comment je les traites ça m'étonnerait que Masashi Kishimoto veuille un jour me les donner.

**Résumé:** Sasuke et Sakura sont mariés et tout allait bien dans leur couple jusqu'à maintenant... Mais apparemment là y'a scène de ménage chez les Uchiwa...

**Note:** Toutes mes excuses aux fans d'Ino... Song-fic humoristique d'après la chanson "_Psychopathe_" de Bénabar.

**

* * *

**

_Le ciel est cassé  
Tout abîmé  
Des nuages noirs  
Roulent en avalanche  
Y'a d'l'eau qui tombe  
C'est plus étanche _

Mais quel con que je suis moi… Tiens, après la pluie voilà l'orage qui s'y met. Saloperie de météo.

_Barré de zigzags  
De pyrotechnie  
Fermeture éclair  
De quoi j'ai l'air  
Planté devant ma porte  
Sous la pluie  
Sans excuses et sans parapluie  
J'ai bien mérité ma pneumonie_

N'empêche que c'est chiant d'être là à parler à la porte d'entrée de ma maison. J'aimerais rentrer et aller me caler dans un bon bain chaud avec Sakura qui me fait un massage mais là c'est mal parti apparemment…

-_Ouvre-moi chérie_!

-Hors de question! Si tu crois que je vais te laisser m'approcher après ce que tu as fait!

Et sa voix d'hystérique… Elle va rameuter tour le quartier si ça continue. Bon j'avoue que là elle a peut-être pas tors à 100 pour cent.

_Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris  
De scier la branche  
Où j'étais assis  
Un moment d'absence  
Moment d'absence…_

_Blonde et très jolie  
Avec une robe  
Super sexy  
J'étais pas soul  
J'peux pas plaider la folie  
J'peux juste plaider la grande  
La très, très grande connerie_

Ca, pour une connerie ç'en est une! Qu'est ce que j'ai été débile sur ce coup… Cent fois pire que Naruto et c'est pas peu dire. Mais comment je vais faire pour me sortir de cette mouise moi?

-_Cette nana, elle compte pas pour moi! C'est une fille facile, une aguicheuse, une briseuse de couple, une mante religieuse_…

-C'est d'Ino que tu parles je te rappelle!

Bon, peut-être que les insultes c'était pas une bonne idée… Ca y est, y'a du public. Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji, Tenten, Lee et même Shino et Neji qui viennent faire les curieux! Là ça commence à m'énerver, mais alors un tout petit peu…

-_D'accord j'arrête d'insulter ta meilleure amie, mais tu dois reconnaître qu'elle est pas farouche…C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire sans déconner! Elle m'a fait des trucs genre GRS, je savais même pas qu'c'était possible! Notamment cette position extravagante, à mon avis gréco-romaine qui consiste à placer le tibia de ta partenaire derrière la nuque pendant que tu lui maintiens le… le front avec le ment… _

-Sasuke Uchiwa!

Ben quoi? C'était une bonne expérience, j'avais juste envie de lui en faire part! En plus ça lui donnerait peut-être des idées parce qu'il faut avouer qu'elle est pas très inventive…

-_Oui je devrais pas dire ça c'est vrai c'est pas très cool, je te demande pardon… Bon oublie ce que j'viens dire c'est pas très…_

-Comment voudrait-tu que j'oublie ça!

-_J'te demande pardon…_

_Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris  
De scier la branche  
Où j'étais assis  
Un moment d'absence  
Moment d'absence  
Blonde et très jolie…_

Et maintenant les autres abrutis qui commencent à se marrer… Mais c'est moi ou ils sont de plus en plus nombreux? Ha ha ha, c'est drôle hein de voir le grand Sasuke en pleine scène de ménage! Faut qu'elle me laisse rentrer parce que là ma précieuse réputation en prend un coup.

-_Ouvre-moi chérie, allez fais un effort! On tire un trait sur cette histoire._  
- Je ne pourrais jamais te pardonner, JAMAIS! Dégage, t'approches plus de moi!

Y'a même ce baka d'Uzumaki qui est là maintenant… Ils font un concours du rire le plus débile de Konoha ou quoi? Je leur sors mon regard le plus psychopathe avec sharingan en supplément pour qu'ils se la ferme un peu ces abrutis.

-_Bon ça va bien maintenant! J'aimerais bien avoir un peu de soutien!_

En ben voilà quand ils veulent! Ca va déjà mieux! Et si maintenant ils voulaient se barrer ça serait génial mais venant d'eux ce serait trop en demander je pense…

-Sasuke… Pourquoi? Pourquoi tu as…

-_J'voulais pas t'en parler pour… Pour pas t'inquiéter, mais ça va pas fort en ce moment…  
_-Et tu trouve que c'est une bonne excuse pour ça! Oh mon dieu mais pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi ce genre de choses…

Bordel et là voilà qui chiale derrière la porte maintenant! Porte toujours verrouillée d'ailleurs… Bon, je vais quand même pas y aller au chidori, c'est ma porte quand-même! Mais c'est qu'elle commence vraiment à me taper sur le système Sakura là!

-Eh _y'a pas qu'toi qu'a des problèmes!_

-Des problèmes? DES PROBLèMES! Mais tu te fous de moi! Ce que tu as fait à Ino c'est…

-_Ah t'es là, gnagnagna, "il m'a trompé avec ma meilleure amie"… Egoïste va! Tu te rends pas compte du mal que tu fais autour de toi! Tu t'es pas aperçue que c'était un appel au secours qui t'était destiné? T'as changé Sakura, t'es plus la même._

Là, le coup du psy ça vas marcher j'en suis sûr! J'ai bien fait de lire ses magazines féminins débiles qu'elle laisse toujours dans les toilettes.

-Je…

-Tu?

-JE TE HAIS, VAS T'EN, SORS DE MA VIE!

_Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris…_

Mais putain de bordel de merde de chiotte de saloperie de bonne femme!

-_Arrête de gueuler on dirait__ Ino_, _ça vas bien maintenant_!

-CA TE PLAIT DE FAIRE SOUFFRIR LES GENS COMME CA!

-_Ah non j'lui ai pas fait mal__ à Ino _!... _Au contraire_…

-MAIS TU TE FOUS DE MOI?

-_C'est pour pas qu'elle se blesse que… J'la ligotée_.

-TU EST MALADE SASUKE, TRèS MALADE! TU… DU DEVRAIT VOIR UN PSY!

Un psy, un psy, un psy… Mais c'est la mode des psy chez les gonzesses en ce moment c'est pas possible! Bon, on se calme, j'ai peut-être une chance de me rattraper.

-_Faut pas… Faut pas forcément voir le mal partout_ Sakura-chan.

-AH OUAIS? ET SON CORPS ALORS?

-_Si tu vas par là, j'veux bien r'connaître que… J'ai peut-être fait un faux mouvement quand… Pour préserver l'érotisme, j'ai découpé sa robe avec la… Tronçonneuse… J'ai p't-être fait des mouvements un peu amples, mais en même temps fallait bien qu'elle tienne dans la valise…_

Aïe, qu'est-ce que j'ai pas dit là! Elle, elle sait que j'ai massacré Ino à la tronçonneuse vu qu'elle est rentrée dans la chambre pendant que je mettais les morceaux dans le sac… Je pensait que c'était le fait de me voir à poil avec la capote encore en place… enfin, vous voyez quoi, qui l'avait traumatisé. Mais vu comment elle gueule maintenant le problème viens plutôt de ce que j'ai fait après avoir sauté sa meilleure amie… Là je crois que c'est mort pour recoller les morceaux.

_Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris  
De scier cette fille  
Un moment d'absence  
Moment d'absence _

_Blonde et très jolie  
Avec une robe  
Super sexy  
J'étais pas saoûl  
J'peux pas plaider la connerie  
J'peux juste plaider la grande  
La très, très grande folie_

_Ouvre-moi chérie…_

_

* * *

_

Je crois que je suis prise d'une frénésie meurtrière vis-à-vis des fautes… Et dans ce texte là on peut dire qu'il y en avait ! Bon, y'en a certainement qui m'ont échappé, mais là c'est déjà plus lisible qu'avant XD


End file.
